Ta Voix Dans La Nuit
by NocturneShadow
Summary: Elle n'était qu'une petite fille effrayée par les ténèbres de la nuit et lui, son ange gardien. L'histoire se déroule bien avant l'aventure de Sarah au sein du Labyrinthe. One Shot. Sarah x Jareth


**Disclaimer **: Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas…

**Auteur** : Nocturne Shadow

* * *

><p>…x<em> TA VOIX DANS LA NUIT<em> x…

Il était dépassé 20h00 et Sarah ne dormait toujours pas. Pourtant, sa mère avait pris la peine de lui raconter une de ses histoires préférées pour l'amener dans le doux pays des songes. Jusque-là tout s'était bien déroulé. Elle avait eu droit au traitement total : elle s'était fait bordée et avait eu un baiser sur le front. C'est lorsque sa mère quitta la chambre que tout s'était mis à déraper.

Elle lui avait souhaité bonne nuit, avait éteint la lumière puis elle avait refermé la porte derrière elle. Seulement, à son âge, la petite Williams avait peur du noir, une peur que de rares enfants ne connaîtront jamais au cours de leur existence. Elle n'avait pas osé l'admettre, croyant là que ses parents se moqueraient d'elle comme on se moquait d'elle à la petite école pour bien d'autres raisons.

Elle pleura donc en silence, les couvertures remontées bien au-dessus de sa tête comme si elles formaient une protection contre les menaces de la nuit. Y avait-il un monstre sous son lit? Elle n'osait même pas vérifier, terrifiée qu'elle était. Elle se coucha en boule, ramenant ses jambes sur son abdomen. Soudain, elle entendit un grincement sinistre. C'était sans doute le bruit du frottement occasionné par la longue branche de l'arbre contre la fenêtre, mais Sarah était trop jeune pour l'avoir compris.

- Qui… qui est là? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Le silence retomba. Avait-elle vraiment envie de connaître l'identité d'une créature inconnue qui s'apprêterait à la manger dès qu'elle aurait retiré ses draps?

- N'aie pas peur, dit une voix masculine au sein de son esprit.

Sarah sursauta. Malgré la surprise, elle avait senti que la voix dégageait une certaine sécurité, inspirait la confiance. Que risquait-elle en vérité? S'il y avait au moins une chose qu'elle savait c'était que les vrais monstres ne parlaient pas la langue des humains, non? Lentement, elle retira ses couvertures pour ne laisser paraître que le haut de son visage. Ses yeux verts balayaient l'obscurité mais ne distinguèrent aucun être vivant. À l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

- Vous êtes… un fantôme?

Aussitôt, elle replongea sous ses couvertures en tremblant de tout son corps. Elle serra fermement Lancelot contre elle.

- Non…

Rassurée, elle abaissa de nouveau ses draps.

- Oh… qui êtes-vous alors?

- Disons que je suis là pour te protéger.

- Vous êtes mon ange gardien?

- D'une certaine façon…

Elle n'avait rien à craindre.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas te voir?

- Parce que je ne peux pas apparaître devant toi tant que tu ne m'as pas invoqué.

- Et si je t'invoquais, là, tout de suite?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Elle arqua les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu dois dire les bons mots.

- C'est quoi les bons mots?

- Tu dois les trouver par toi-même…

Elle croisa les bras et se tourna sur le côté dans son lit, déçue par cette réponse peu révélatrice.

- Peuh… si c'est comme ça je te boude.

Elle avait une personnalité parfois si forte pour son âge alors qu'à d'autres moments, elle semblait si ingénue. Il aimait déjà ces traits de caractère chez elle, se demandant en quoi ils se transformeraient lorsqu'elle serait plus mature. Il avait eu envie de rire face à sa réaction puérile, mais il s'en était abstint, ne désirant pas rompre la magie qui s'opérait entre lui et l'enfant.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-il calmement.

Cette brève parole eut l'effet escompté. La jeune Sarah avait écarquillé les yeux. Comme si elle lui avait déjà pardonné, elle s'assit en position indienne.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui. Regarde sur ta commode.

Dans le noir, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, aussi jugea-t-elle préférable de se lever et de chercher à tâtons le meuble où était déposé l'objet tant convoité. Il y avait plusieurs jouets sur la surface, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait saisir. Enfin, elle mit la main sur une surface lisse. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Un livre?

- Attention, ce n'est pas un livre ordinaire. Il contient une aventure comme tu n'en vivras jamais.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des fées dedans?

- Bien sûr.

Il avait visé juste dans ses goûts. Elle aimait les histoires plus que tout surtout celles qui parlaient de fantaisie. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de se retrouver dans un univers improbable en compagnie de personnages enchantés. Même s'il se doutait de sa réponse, il posa tout de même la question.

- Ca te plait?

- Oh oui, merci!

A ses yeux, c'était un présent inestimable. Elle le posa contre son cœur, impatiente d'en savourer la lecture que lui ferait ses parents avant l'heure du sommeil et revint vers son lit défait. Brusquement, la fébrilité quelques instants auparavant avait cédé la place à une toute autre émotion.

- J'ai peur, dit-elle tout simplement.

- Peur de quoi?

- Peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

- Moi aussi… lui avoua-t-il sur un ton calme.

- Pourquoi?

Il ne pouvait pas aborder les raisons qui le poussaient à penser ainsi, pas tout de suite. Il détourna la conversation sur un autre sujet.

- Tu devrais te reposer…

Elle protesta.

- Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée!

Comme pour la trahir, elle se mit à bailler.

- Tu dors debout…

Elle obéit, se coucha et sourit.

- Vais-je pouvoir te rencontrer?

- Un jour, lui promit-il. Dors maintenant. Je veille sur toi.

Elle murmura un merci, sachant désormais qu'une âme la défendrait contre les démons de la nuit dès ce moment et pour toujours. Dehors, une chouette perchée sur une branche jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur, attendant que la fillette s'endorme. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle s'envola, se dirigeant vers le clair de lune. La première partie de l'histoire était achevée. Il lui avait remis le livre. La seconde pourrait bientôt commencer d'ici quelques années. Ils finiraient par se voir, elle et lui. Enfin, il pourrait l'approcher…

Fin

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai encore de nombreuses idées pour écrire des One Shot, mais j'ai plus de mal à écrire sur mes fanfictions longues. Ces dernières me demandent plus de temps et d'énergie. Je verrai ce que je peux faire avec le métro-boulot-dodo du quotidien. -.-'<p> 


End file.
